


space travel's in my blood

by SkyRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Drabble Sequence, F/F, Getting Together, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: The tale of Valkyrie traveling to Midgard, becoming King, and meeting Jane Foster.





	space travel's in my blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).

> Prompt song was Another Girl, Another Planet which you can listen to [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmcjFu0yXmY)
> 
> In hindsight this would have been easier to write if I hadn't decided to make it a drabble sequence. But then I would have never finished it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Getting to Midgard wasn’t exactly a walk in the park for the last of the Asgardians stranded in space. Valkyrie had enough travel experience in the area to know which planets were safe, dangerous, or just plain useless. Supplies were as low as morale. 

They managed, hopping planetary systems while trading away valuable Aesir weapons and garments. Valkyrie was the unnamed leader of her people while Korg led the last of the Sakaar escapees. 

She couldn’t bring herself to doubt her leadership skills, as there was simply no time for it, only time for strategizing the next route through the stars.

\---

Once they reach Alfheim, Valkyrie allowed herself to relax. 

Midgard was a few systems away. The Elves had already offered enough food and water to assure they would get there without another stop. 

She sat in the humble Alfheim palace, the Elven Princess as her company as their combined people loaded supplies onto their ship. 

Valkyrie was offered fine Elven wine. She declined.

Valkyrie was offered a night in the Princess’ bed. She declined.

She fell into her small bunk on the ship, sober and cold. It was still the best night of sleep she had gotten in weeks.

\---

When they land on Midgard, nothing works out smoothly. 

Turns out, after an alien wiped out half their population with a snap of his fingers they decided they didn’t want any more outsiders on their precious planet.

But they liked Thor, particularly the ones that worshipped him as a god. Still, not everyone was convinced.

There was one Midgardian alive who had been to Asgard and was well-versed in their culture. Jane Foster was summoned to Norway to speak with their leaders on Asgard’s behalf.

She also was Thor’s ex.

“She’ll only have nice things to say,” Thor unconvincingly assured.

\---

Valkyrie hollered in joy when the Norwegians announced they would allow them to build a settlement. It would be on the cliffs Thor had pointed out.

She had been in a polite introductory conversation with Jane Foster, waiting for Thor and the officials to make a decision. In the excitement, Valkyrie pulled Foster’s small frame into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground.

“Thank you so much,” Valkyrie said earnestly once she let the astronomer down.

Foster smiled. She seemed out of breath as she laughed and replied. “You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help.”

Valkyrie hugged her again.

\---

“He’s been in there all week?” Jane repeated incredulously.

“I’m afraid so,” Valkyrie confirmed. She took a sip of her drink. It was tea, just tea.

Jane frowned at the barrels of beer outside Thor’s home. Valkyrie often had a similar expression as she walked past them. She understood what her friend was going through but had no clue how to help him.

Jane patted Valkyrie’s arm, recoiling as soon as she realized how stiff Valkyrie’s bicep was. “I, uh… He’ll be okay, eventually, don’t you think?”

Valkyrie stared at the barrels, hoping Thor’s eventually wasn’t as long as hers.

\---

The chaos of a population doubling overnight was never-ending. Valkyrie had to organize new construction for homes to be built. She received hourly updates on the injured Einherjar. Thor picked the ideal time to pass on his responsibilities and run off with a talking rabbit.

They held a small ceremony in Valkyrie’s honor. It was an unprecedented occasion. The Asgardian royal line had remained constant since its founding. In another time and place, it would have caused much drama. Now, everyone was relieved to have a leader willing to lead them.

Valkyrie doesn’t spend the night in the tavern celebrating. She peacefully slept, dreams free of the Goddess of Death.

\---

As soon as Thor accepted the video call, Valkyrie blurted, “They want me to marry.”

Thor grinned. He looked better. His hair and beard were tidier. He had shed his ratty clothes, opting for armor that properly showed off the power of his bulk. “That’s wonderful! Who’s the lucky maiden?”

“They want it to be a Midgardian,” she informed.

“No one comes to mind?”

“No.”

“What about Jane? Korg said she visited many times while I was hiding.”

Valkyrie wondered how long it would take to fly to New Mexico.

\---

“Oh my!” Jane exclaimed when she opened her front door. “There’s a pegasus on my lawn.”

“He’s well-behaved, I promise,” Valkyrie replied in a rush.

“So what brings the King of Asgard to my doorstep?” Jane leaned her shoulder against the doorframe, looking at Valkyrie with amusement in her eyes.

“Uh…” Valkyrie eloquently began. “Do you wanna go out somewhere?”

“Sure! There’s a bar—”

Valkyrie didn’t know how to explain that she had spent many lifetimes blackout drunk and preferred to spend the rest of it sober.

“Actually, I heard there’s a good diner here,” Valkyrie offered.

Jane smiled softly.

\---

Some nights, when Valkyrie’s nightmares struck or Jane’s work had her feeling anxious, they would lay in the grass and stargaze.

Valkyrie would tell tales of her travels before landing on Sakaar, of the people she met along the way.

Jane would explain aspects of her research. Sometimes Valkyrie could fill in gaps Midgardians hadn’t discovered yet, but sometimes she got lost in all of Jane’s intelligent mutterings.

In the dead of night with Jane at her side, Earth felt like a whole different world.

They would fall asleep with the hands entangled and wake to the sounds of songbirds.

\---

Earth had an unfair reputation. Primitive, weak, an overall shithole. Valkyrie had seen a lotta shitholes. Earth wasn’t one of them.

After all, it had the most amazing girl Valkyrie had ever met.

Really, it was the best damn planet in the universe.

“Ahh! Let me down, please!” Jane begged from where she sat atop Valkyrie’s pegasus.

Valkyrie chuckled as she helped her girlfriend down.

“I’ll never get used to that,” Jane said as her feet touched the Norwegian soil. She tugged Valkyrie into a quick kiss before running off the greet the Asgardians.

She’d be a wonderful queen, someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just really excited for Thor: Love and Thunder, okay???


End file.
